Australian patent 762889 discloses a game where a special symbol is held in a superimposed representation in a position where it initially occurred for at least one further game while at least the reel carrying the special symbol is re-spun.
In Australian patent 755879 discloses a “roaming wild” symbol which moves in a predetermined pattern relative to the displayed symbols with game outcomes evaluated after each movement. In contrast to the system of AU 762889, none of the reels are re-spun.
There is a need for an alternative game of interest to the player.